Fuego en el bosque
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Y entonces finalmente sucedió... dos llamas ardientes se unieron y quemaron todo a su paso. Entren y vean como Caroline y Klaus se consumieron y consumaron. AVISO: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".


***Aviso**: _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries:__Dangerous Liaisons!"._

_***Nota del autor: **__Este fic esta basado en los personajes Klaus Mikaelson y Caroline Forbes de la serie de televisión The Vampire Diaries. _

_**Pareja: **__KlausxCaroline = Klaroline_

_**Genero: **__Romance Sobrenatural_

Momentos antes del primer contacto Caroline era abrumada por la agitación y el nerviosismo, mientras que Niklaus solo sentía jubilo y ansias. Caroline por fin sucumbía ante la innegable atracción entre ellos y Klaus no podía estar más dichoso.

A la vampiresa todo le deba vueltas en la cabeza, los pros, y los contras y también las consecuencias que podía conllevar. Todo eso se arremolinaba en una masa de confusión.

Pero en el momento en que ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del otro como para respirar el aire que el otro exhalaba sus mentes quedaron en blanco. Porque era tiempo de actuar no de pensar.

Caroline no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, dio el primer paso y se lanzó directo al abismo de la lujuria, uniendo sus labios con los del hibrido original, que la recibió con pasión. Allí no hubo nada de besos suaves, delicados ni amorosos. Ellos empezaron una guerra en sus bocas, con besos inflamables que aumentaban la excitación de ambos.

Para Caroline, los besos del vampiro original eran el combustible que necesitaba para dejarse llevar y arder.

Sobrevinieron mas besos ansiosos, casi desesperados y pasionales, a Klaus lo estaba volviendo loco la forma en que la pequeña vampira jugaba con su lengua. Pronto comenzaron las caricias desenfrenadas, cuyo único objetivo era recorrer el cuerpo del otro en toda su extensión.

Cuando Klaus empotró a Caroline contra un árbol ya se hallaban al límite. El deseo les carcomía, incinerándolos por dentro.

Se arrancaron la ropa que no hacia mas que estorbar, retozaron en la piel desnuda del otro, el hibrido se deleitaba con la tersa piel de la vampira y esta por su parte admiraba sin disimulo el bien definido y firme cuerpo del original.

Klaus besó el cuello y la clavícula de la rubia, mientras descendía sus manos por su torso buscando el borde de sus jeans, cuando dio con el, engancho sus pulgares en la tela y tiro de ellos, liberando las torneadas y largas piernas de la chica, se deshizo del pantalón tirándolo a un lado y admiro desde su posición esas piernas que despertaban un deseo hambriento en el.

Caroline respiraba agitadamente, estaba excitada y también se sentía nerviosa y expuesta solo en ropa interior ante la escrutadora y lujuriosa mirada de Klaus.

La boca del hibrido se torció en una pequeña sonrisa.

–Caroline, my love. No solo eres encantadora, también eres ardiente.- dijo Klaus con su mirada penetrante fija en ella.

Un escalofrió de placer recorrió a Caroline al escuchar al hibrido, ese acento hacia que se derritiera por dentro. Siempre.

La mirada brillante y la sonrisa seductora en el, lograron que la vampira se olvidara de sus temores. Klaus estaba a punto de erguirse cuando Caroline, haciendo uso de su velocidad vampírica, se lanzó sobre el, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas y quedando ella a horcajadas sobre el.

Klaus solo la tomó de la cintura y le sonrió abiertamente.

–Eres feroz siendo dominante, sabia que tenias un lado oscuro oculto…me gusta.- admitió un sonriente Klaus.

Caroline lo miró enarcando una ceja y dejando escapar una risa burlona de sus labios.

–Oh, ¿En serio? Entonces solo cállate y bésame.- ordenó la rubia.

Klaus soltó una carcajada triunfal y se irguió inmediatamente, cumpliendo la orden de la chica. Se unieron nuevamente en un beso hambriento y deseoso.

Niklaus llevó sus manos en un recorrido por la espalda de Caroline, buscando el broche de su brassier, cuando lo encontró no dudo en desabrocharlo y con caricias deslizó los tirantes fuera de sus hombros y lo retiró completamente.

Un ronco gruñido de aprobación escapó de la garganta del hibrido cuando se detuvo para observar el torso desnudo de la chica de sus sueños. Quedo deslumbrado. Los pechos de la vampira eran más que perfectos. Pero antes de que pudiese ocuparse de ellos con su boca y sus manos, se distrajo cuando Caroline lo besó de nuevo y hundió su cálida y húmeda lengua dentro de su boca. Pero ella no se detuvo allí, metió sus manos entre ellos y desabrocho su jean. Klaus entonces la levanto sin esfuerzo y la coloco sobre el suelo en un solo movimiento rápido y fluido, invirtiendo así las posiciones.

El mismo terminó de quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer. Miró con suficiencia la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia, la cual comenzó a sonrojarse al verlo en todo su esplendor…y vaya que era esplendoroso.

Klaus se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con ferocidad, Caroline respondió con más ganas, ya que podía sentir el bulto de Klaus contra su vientre y eso la estaba volviendo loca de excitación.

La urgencia de unirse en uno solo era demasiada. Klaus le arrebató a Caroline la última prenda interior que evitaba que la hiciese suya.

Y cuando finalmente los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos y piel contra piel, se tomaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos, respirando pesadamente contra la boca del otro. La vampira sentía su piel arder en anticipación y escalofríos recorriendo su vientre, mientras se dejaba absorber por los claros ojos del hibrido. Por un momento llegó a sentirse cohibida por la intensa y deseosa mirada de Klaus, también la observaba con admiración y una fascinación romántica.

Klaus esperaba poder transmitirle con la mirada todo lo que con palabras no era capaz, lo cuanto que le fascinaba, lo maravillosa que creía que era y lo mucho que significaba para el.

Caroline le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo acercó a ella, depositando un casto y dulce beso en sus labios.

Klaus le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente, al tiempo que se abría ligeramente para dejarlo entrar.

El hibrido se debatía internamente entre disfrutar el momento y hacerla suya lentamente, o entrar en ella con fuerza y rapidez y tomarla en un solo movimiento certero. Se sostuvo sobre ella con ambos brazos plantados firmemente en el suelo, la vampira empezó a acariciar con suavidad sus pectorales y sus hombros.

Klaus tomó su decisión y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se hundió en ella con lentitud. Disfrutando de lo tibia, húmeda y estrecha que era. Caroline tampoco despegaba u mirada de la de el, y se dejó arrastrar por el placer de sentirlo entrar en ella, su interior se expandía para recibirlo y se amoldaba a su gran tamaño.

Cuando estuvo todo dentro de ella, Klaus saboreo el momento, grabándolo a fuego en su memoria. Salió de ella con la misma tortuosa lentitud a la que estaba por ponerle fin.

Por que cuando volvió a adentrarse en Caroline lo hizo con toda la fuerza con la que podía impulsar sus caderas, una fuerza sobrehumana. Un golpe sordo anuncio que se hallaba de nuevo hasta el fondo. La vampira jadeo en sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron amplios.

El hibrido inicio un vaivén fuerte y rápido, constante. Caroline rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de Klaus y alzó su pelvis hacia el, moviéndola al mismo compas. Encontrándolo en cada embestida.

Klaus se inclinó hacia ella, demandando sus labios, la vampira no dudo y lo beso con fuerza, jugaron con sus lenguas y mordieron juguetonamente sus labios.

El original dejó los labios de la rubia para empezar a repartir besos y ligeras mordidas por su cuello, descendiendo por su clavícula, hasta llegar a su objetivo, sus cremosos y perfectos pechos. Se entretuvo con ellos como a el mejor le parecía, siendo delicado a momentos y rudo en otros. De una u otra manera los gemidos de Caroline solo seguían aumentando, desde que había comenzado con ahogados, pequeños gemidos de placer, hasta ese momento en el que casi gritaba. Era música melodiosa a oídos del original.

El placer empezó a superarlos y se asentó en sus vientres, necesitaban la liberación, y sabían que llegaría pronto. La sentían.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas y jadeantes. Caroline abrazó a Klaus sin poder contener las ganas de clavar sus uñas en su piel, ella gemía quedamente y repetía algo que Klaus no entendía.

El hibrido aumento la velocidad, cuando entendió lo que la vampira repetía con tanta pasión, fue todo lo que necesito para ir mas rápido y penetrar mas fuerte.

Ella repetía el nombre de el, su nombre completo.

El clímax los golpeo como una avalancha. Una explosión de placer los recorrió en oleadas.

Klaus se descargó dentro de Caroline y gritó su nombre. Caroline cerró los ojos y arqueo su espalda, clavando y arrastrando sus uñas en la espalda del hibrido, que encontró esto bastante excitante.

El clímax los dejó sensibles y con los sentidos agudizados. Se miraron en silencio mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban y su pulso se calmaba.

Klaus le sonrió sinceramente antes de juntar sus frentes.

–Caroline Forbes, debes saber que tengo toda la eternidad para reafirmarme que quiero ser el último amor de tu vida.-

Caroline le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y beso suavemente los labios de Niklaus. Luego le sonrió y dijo: –Tienes toda la eternidad para convencerme de eso.- le respondió.

Klaus amplio su sonrisa.

–Sabes que amo un buen reto, dulzura.-

La expresión de Klaus se tornó seria.

–Me pediste que me fuera y no regresara, así que creo que ya debo volver a New Orleans, amor. Y este soy yo despidiéndome.-

Habiendo dicho eso, Klaus salió de ella con delicadeza y se levantó. Caroline se sentó y cubrió pudorosamente su torso y su intimidad, lo cual no tenía sentido puesto que Klaus ya había besado, mordido, chupado o lamido eso.

– ¿Tienes que regresar a New Orleans justo ahora?- preguntó la vampira en voz baja y casi decepcionada.

El hibrido se detuvo a medio camino de recoger su ropa y se volteó a verla con intensidad.

–No.- respondió simplemente. Sin dejar ver la esperanza que crecía en su interior.

–Bueno…tal vez podríamos tomarnos la tarde.- prosiguió Caroline, tímidamente.

Klaus le sonrió ampliamente. Y Caroline rodó los ojos en respuesta.

– ¡Pero como le cuentes esto a alguien te hare sufrir!- advirtió la rubia.

–No te preocupes, amor, no soy hombre de contar sus aventuras con una dama…- respondió el hibrido.

Y siendo eso todo lo que el original necesitaba, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella, la tomó en brazos y la beso como si no hubiese mañana.

Rieron en medio del beso con complicidad.

Tenían el resto de la tarde. Tras lo cual inevitablemente Klaus se iría y Caroline se quedaría. Pero aun les quedaba el resto de la eternidad.

Y más a favor de Klaus: Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

oOo

Gracias por tomar su tiempo para leerme, espero les haya gustado y si es así, recuerden votar por el fic, a partir del primero de marzo.

Estaré feliz de leer sus review, también.

xoxo


End file.
